Ktoś zapomniał o Yu
by Yuhaiko
Summary: Nastoletnia Yuhaiko Ikiru próbuje odnaleźć 'siebie', miłość, cel życia i śmierci w dniach spędzonych w świecie żywych, Soul Society i Hueco Mundo.  Wiele przemyśleń na temat ludzi i ich zachowań!
1. Ucieczka z domu Shihoin

Gdyby można było cofnąć czas i obejrzeć swoje życie od nowa, wiele szczegółów kryjących się w cieniu przed naszymi oczyma, ukazałyby się rozwiązując w ten sposób wiele zagadek i niepewności, z którymi zostaliśmy postawieni w ostatnich dniach życia i chwilach śmierci.  
>To przez co cierpieliśmy, stanęłoby prosto twarzą-w-twarz do nas i wykrzyczało co złego zrobiliśmy..<br>Takiej szansy jednak nie ma. Nie zobaczymy tego co przeżyliśmy.  
>A gdyby tak dostać szansę drugiego życia? Chętnie wybralibyśmy ten wariant. W końcu.. Moglibyśmy zacząć od nowa, nie popełniając błędów, które stwarzaliśmy podczas życia.<p>

Co się stało z niebem, w które tak szczerze wierzymy? Co z piekłem? Jak nasze marzenia i pragnienia usuwają te pojęcia?  
>Ale czym tak na prawdę jest szansa drugiego życia? Czy to zawarcie paktu z diabłem? A może z aniołem? A co jeśli ani diabły ani anioły nie istnieją? Czym jest nasza wiara? Na czym jest oparta? Warto wierzyć w pragnienia, czy do końca życia kierować się wiarą w Boga, anioły, diabły i dopiero po śmierci przekonać się, co na prawdę istnieje?<p>

Czterdzieści lat temu na odnalezienie sensu wiar została skazana urodzona w tamtym roku dziewczynka. Kto by spodziewał się, że młoda arystokratka, którą uczono grzecznych zachowań, kultury, parzenia idealnej herbaty, roztaczania wokół siebie wdzięku i piękna jej rodziny, będzie chciała uczyć się sztuk walk, wspinaczki skalnej...? Że nocami będzie uciekać z domu, by spotykać się ze znajomymi, z którymi wyjeżdżała na parę godzin by praktykować niebezpieczne wspinaczki?  
>Nie poddawała się, choć karano ją wiele razy. To był jej cel. Nawet chciała wyrzec się nazwiska Shihoin, tylko po to by być sobą. By móc trenować i bawić się nawet lepiej niż wszystkie dzieciaki z 'normalnych' domów.<p>

Cała rodzina drażniła dziewczynę przez to, że nazwali ją Yuu. Nie lubiła tego imienia. Nastoletnia Shihoin Yuu. Posiadająca długie, czarne włosy, z którymi niemal równa była jej grzywka. Szaro-czarne oczy błyszczały inteligencją..  
>Spokojnie mogła pochwalić się tym, że bez problemu powalała przeciwnika przynajmniej trzy razy silniejszego od niej, jak również tym, że bez żadnych problemów wspinała się na różne obiekty. Koledzy nauczyli ją skakać od ściany na ścianę, robić salta w powietrzu. Yuu po prostu nie mogła spełnić oczekiwań rodziny. To nie było jej życie<p>

Ostatniego dnia, dziesiątego miesiąca Yuu sprawiła największy zawód rodzicom. Dwadzieścia minut przed północą, młoda arystokratka zabrała ze sobą torbę do połowy wypełnioną pieniędzmi. Więcej nie potrzebowała.  
>Z szybko bijącym sercem otworzyła okno i zsunęła się po ścianie na niższy daszek. Powoli przesuwała się po krawędzi, szukając wygodnego miejsca - takiego, na które mogła zeskoczyć, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Nieszczęściem było, że przemknęła obok okna pokoju ciotki. Kobieta od razu krzykiem sprowadziła rodzinę Shihoin. Ale Yuu już nie miała wyboru, musiała uciekać. Myśli o karach jakie mogły ją spotkać, za bardzo ją przerażały.<br>Zeskoczyła na ziemię, pragnąc uciec.  
>Gałąź leżąca za nią została złamana. Serce Yuu prawie wyskoczyło z jej piersi. Ruszyła przed siebie, potykając się o dopiero co ścięte gałązki drzew.<br>- Yuu-sama, stój! - krzyknął za nią jeden z ochroniarzy. - Proszę, zatrzymaj się!  
>Nie mogła tego zrobić. Ochroniarz był coraz bliżej..<br>Yuu była od niego szybsza, jednak stres i leżące na ziemi w ciemnościach gałązki, skutecznie ją spowalniały.  
>Usłyszała przed sobą kroki i ujrzała postać drugiego mężczyzny. Obróciła się na palcach i.. Padła na trawę.<br>- Mam ją! - wykrzyknął ochroniarz, łapiąc Yuu za nadgarstek.  
>- Puszczaj! - zawarczała w panice. - To rozkaz!<br>- Wybacz, Yuu-sama - odpowiedział jej.  
>Nie wytrzymała napięcia. Zgięła się, kątem oka widząc nadbiegających rodziców.. Z całej siły wgryzła się w przedramię mężczyzny. Poczuła jak skóra na jego ręce rozdziera się, a z dziurek zaczyna powoli wypływać krew.<br>Puścił ją, krzycząc z bólu. To nie był koniec. Kopnęła go w brzuch, wstając wycelowała kolanem w jego twarz.  
>Przed drugą próbą ucieczki uderzyła go pięścią w tył głowy, sprawiając, że ochroniarz padł nieprzytomny do stóp młodej arystokratki.<br>Znów ruszyła ile sił w nogach przed siebie, gubiąc gdzieś w oddali rodzinę.  
>Bała się. Tak strasznie się bała. Jednakże musiała osiągnąć postawiony przez siebie cel. Coś, co miało zmienić jej życie.<p> 


	2. Kot o czarnej sierści

Biegła jeszcze dopóki nie zabrakło jej sił. Nawet nie zwracała uwagi w jakie uliczki skręca. Po prostu robiła to "na wyczucie", prowadzona przez instynkt.  
>Za pierwszym razem, gdy traciła oddech padła na kolana i wspierając się na łokciach dyszała ciężko, wręcz dławiąc się powietrzem. Była pewna, że jej serce biło przynajmniej trzy razy szybciej niż powinno.<br>W obawie, że ktoś ją zobaczy wstała - choć nie nabrała wystarczająco sił. Zachwiała się, jednak ruszyła dalej.  
>- Może powinnam zawrócić? Ale po co? Sama już nie wiem jak wrócić. Co by mi zrobili? Jaki bezsens.. Powinnam pobiec w stronę domów moich znajomych, a nie przeciwną.. Ale tam by mnie znaleźli.. Godzina.. Godzina.. Która godzina teraz jest? - mruczała sama do siebie, grzebiąc w torbie. Dopiero po pewnej chwili ją olśniło. Uderzyła się wewnętrzną stroną nadgarstka w czoło. - Świetnie. Zapomniałam wziąć zegarka.<br>Spojrzała na księżyc, robiąc mądrą minę i próbując odgadnąć godzinę.  
>Westchnęła jednak zrezygnowana idąc drogą znajdującą się parę metrów dalej i wyżej od rzeki, której nie znała.<br>Głośny jęk - a raczej miauknięcie - przerwało ciszę. Dziewczyna czując, że to właśnie ona nadepnęła na owe stworzenie aż podskoczyła ze zdziwienia i zaplątała się o własne nogi, po czym opadła na trawę i zjechała ze stromego wału, chroniąc rękoma twarz.  
>Kilka łez spłynęło po policzkach Yuu, ale mimo to zaczęła się śmiać. Stwierdziła, że musiało to przekomicznie wyglądać. Otarła ostatnią łezkę i wstała, wchodząc z powrotem na wał by odszukać i 'przeprosić' kota.<br>Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie musiała długo szukać zwierzaka. Dwa żółte ślepia były w nią wbite z wyraźną ciekawością.  
>- Cześć - powiedziała uśmiechając się do czarnego zwierzaka. - Przepraszam za to, że sprawiłam ci chwile bólu.<br>Kot przekręcił głowę jakby mierząc dziewczynę wzrokiem, a zarazem odpowiadając "Nie ma sprawy".  
>- Pewnie to też zabawnie wygląda, co? Gadam do kota - roztrzepała swoje włosy i zbliżyła dłoń do czarnulka. Żółtooki kociak szarpnął pazurami po dłoni Yuu. Dziewczyna mimo to dalej śmiała się wesoło. Chwyciła szarpiącego i wijącego się na wszelkie strony kociaka i jakby na złość mu, drapała go za uchem. Ilekroć kot machał łapą w jej stronę, tylekroć czarnooka odsuwała rękę, tylko po to by podrapać kotka po grzbiecie. - Haha, głupolku ze mną nie wygrasz! - wystawiła język w kierunku zwierzaka, który udowodnił "A właśnie, że tak" i przeciągnął pazurem po jej języku. Dziewczyna jęknęła i schowała go.<br>- Phi. No dobra, jesteś lepszy.. Hej, hej! Może cię jakoś będę nazywać? Nie masz obroży z imieniem, a łatwiej mi będzie z tobą rozmawiać.. A raczej gadać do ciebie - uniosła zwierzaka w górę i dokładnie go obejrzała. - Jesteś czarny jak noc. To może.. Kuro no Yoru? Nie. Brzmi głupio, nie sądzisz? Ale.. Tak! Yoru! Jesteś jak noc - znów przytuliła do siebie kota. - A może pierwsza? Chyba dochodzi pierwsza w nocy?  
>Spojrzała na zegarek elektroniczny, który dostrzegła w oknie jednego z domów.<br>- To jest myśl! - wykrzyknęła nagle. - Ichi no Yoru.. Yoru no ichi.. Wiem! Nazwę cię Yoruichi! Co ty na to kocie?  
>Zwierzak spojrzał na nią jakby zdziwiony, ale chyba pozwolił jej na to, ponieważ położył łapkę na jej ręce i popatrzył na Yuu przyjacielsko. Chwilę pozostali tak w bezruchu, nie odrywając od siebie wzroku.<br>To nie trwało długo. Przeraźliwy ryk sprawił, że Yuu upuściła Yoruichi i przyciągnęła dłonie do uszu.  
>- Co do cholery..? - jęknęła, uginając kolana.<br>Parę metrów od dziewczyny stało "coś". Ogromny - większy od Yuu o przynajmniej dwa metry - stwór. Wyrośnięta bestia z rękoma nieproporcjonalnymi do reszty ciała i z białą maską na pysku.  
>Dziewczyna patrzyła na owe stworzenie przerażona. Jej wzrok przyciągnęła dziura w klatce piersiowej.<br>Kolejny ryk wyrwał się z gardła bestii, która zauważyła wpatrujące się w nią szaro-czarne ślepia dziewczyny.  
>Walka na czas. Stwór ruszył i zamachnął się długą łapą w kierunku Yuu. Kot skoczył również do dziewczyny. Ułamek sekundy podzielił los szaro-czarnookiej. Poczuła moc wypływającą spod łap kota, który pchnął ją do tyłu i.. I sam oberwał. Prosto przed oczami dziewczyny.<p> 


	3. Dziwna bestia

- Yoruichi! - wrzasnęła Yuu, opadając na ziemię, z której tak jak poprzednio zsunęłaby się w dół. Wbiła palce w glebę, paznokciami hacząc o kamyki.  
>W tym momencie Yoruichi wydawała się być nie kotem, a człowiekiem. Czarnowłosa nie odczuwała w ogóle obecności kota w jej ciele. Choć miało taki kształt, futro, ogon.. Odczuwała, że był to człowiek. Człowiek któremu ona sama zaszkodziła.<br>Podniosła się i wbiegła z powrotem na górę. Stwór właśnie szedł w kierunku leżącego kota.  
>Yuu chwyciła kamień leżący przy swojej nodze i rzuciła nim prosto w róg maski.<br>- Zostaw Yoruichi! - krzyknęła przy tym. Potwór odwrócił wzrok w jej kierunku. - Zabaw się kimś większym!  
>Znów łapa bestii wystrzeliła ku Yuu. Dziewczyna wiedząc, że tak się stanie skoczyła i w odpowiednim momencie udało jej się spaść na łapę stworzenia.<br>- Co ty robisz! Chcesz umrzeć! - Yuu usłyszała te słowa dochodzące znikąd. Dziwne uczucie wypełniło jej ciało. Jakby chciała odpowiedzieć "Tak, mogę umrzeć!", jednak głos zamarł w jej gardle, a nagły wzrost adrenaliny spowodował, że musiała się ruszyć. Druga łapa potwora wystrzeliła znów ku przeciwniczce. Yuu odbiła się na pięcie, odskakując w tył.  
>Dobrze stwierdziła, że bestia nie jest zbyt inteligentna. Ostre pazury przepiłowały łapę potwora. Kolejny ryk wydobył się z jego gardła.<br>- Hej Yoruichi, wstań! - błagała Yuu. Może to był kot. Ale w tych chwilach w jej sercu to był człowiek. Nie chciała by coś się stało czarnemu zwierzakowi.  
>Musiała postawić na atak. W innym wypadku życie jej i Yoruichi trafiłby szlag.<br>Ona. Zwykły człowiek nie mający doświadczeń z prawdziwych walk musiała stanąć przed ogromną bestią. Nie wiedziała jak mogła pokonać stworzenie. Co takiego musiała uczynić? Zwykłe ataki nie mają szans. To czym powaliła ochroniarza było niczym dla takiego przeciwnika! Bez planu, bez taktyki, bez broni ni niczego ruszyła prosto na bestię.  
>Przez jej myśli mignął jeden sposób. Zerwać przeciwnikowi maskę. Rozwalić ją na kawałeczki.<br>Odbiła się od pleców potwora, jak od ściany wybijając się w górę. W końcu to czego uczyli ją znajomi nie poszło na marne. Kolejny ryk wydała z siebie bestia, podążając wzrokiem za zwykłym człowiekiem. Spadając, Yuu uderzyła stawem skokowym w maskę i opadła niczym szmaciana lalka na ziemię, trzymając obolałą nogę. Zauważyła efekt. Na masce pojawiło się malutkie pęknięcie.  
>- Cholera.. Twarda jest.. - mruknęła pod nosem, próbując wstać. Za późno. Bestia zamachnęła się w kierunku nie spodziewającej się tego dziewczyny. Ta nadludzka siła odrzuciła ciało dziewczyny parę metrów dalej. Coś się złamało. Czuła to dokładnie. Któreś z jej kości pękły jak zapałki. Wypluła trochę krwi, po czym zaśmiała się groźnie, jakby nie będąc sobą.<br>Musiała tylko przełamać tą głupią maskę! Dopiero teraz. Teraz, w napływie groźnej żądzy skojarzyła czym może zniszczyć określony cel!  
>Rzuciła się nieco kulawo w stronę odciętej łapy, próbując oderwać jeden z pazurów. Skoro był na tyle mocny i z tej samej cząsteczki co bestia - mogło się udać! Ale jak go oderwać? Zwykła siła nic nie dała. Jakby próbować zrobić coś niemożliwego. W akcie paniki, gdy zauważyła, że bestia się zbliża.. Otworzyła usta i... Wgryzła się w szczątki łapy. By nie marnować czasu po prostu zjadała mięso przeciwnika. Z każdym ugryzieniem czuła jak nabiera sił jak...<br>Zdrowa łapa bestii znów wystrzeliła ku Yuu. I znów dziewczyna nie zdążyła zrobić uniku. Tym razem oberwała inaczej. Poczuła jak jej twarz płonie, gdy przelatywała kolejne metry. Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć. Robiła to. Jęczała i wiła się z bólu, czując jak krew spływa po jej twarzy.  
>- Kuso.. - zasyczała, nie poddając się. Wciąż mogła wstać. Znów dobiegła do łapy potwora. Znów zjadała jego mięso. Podczas tego procesu, ciemniejące oczy Yuu odszukały kocią postać, która - ku zadowoleniu zrozpaczonej dziewczyny - otworzyła swe jaśniejące żółte oczy.<br>Po każdym przełkniętym kawałku czuła jak krew przestaje sączyć się z rany na jej twarzy. Po każdym ugryzieniu mogła znów normalnie oddychać, a jej organizm z powrotem nabierał nowej energii. Znów staw skokowy przestał ją boleć.  
>W końcu to zrobiła. Trzymała w dłoni pazur potwora niczym miecz, o którym zawsze marzyła. Z szybko bijącym sercem, które wręcz chciało wyskoczyć z jej piersi ruszyła na przeciwnika. Podskoczyła mijając zdrową łapę bestii, która próbowała ją zaatakować i w locie wbiła pazur w pęknięcie maski. Uniosła stopy w kierunku dłoni i z czubka maski znów wzleciała ku górze.<br>- A teraz czas na popisowy 'wolej' Yuu! - powiedziała głośno jak na meczu piłki nożnej, tak jak to robiła gdy grała ze znajomymi. Kopnęła ze wszystkich swoich sił w pazur bestii, rozrywając w ten sposób maskę na kawałki. Opadła na kolana, z ciekawością patrząc jak całe ciało stwora znika. Zupełnie przez przypadek odkryła jak go zniszczyć!  
>- Ha... Hah... Udało się... - zaśmiała się, patrząc w księżyc unoszący się ponad jej głową. Obraz przed jej oczyma zamazał się.. I padła na plecy.<p> 


End file.
